


You Do WHAT for YouTube?!

by Xerenya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerenya/pseuds/Xerenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan and Dante have been dating for a while now, but what happens when Dante finds out that she secretly has a YouTube channel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do WHAT for YouTube?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! So at the moment, I'm taking a little break from my actual AKB48/Devil May Cry crossover fic, and this idea just came to me after listening to AKB48's song 'River' about 100 times on repeat. Sorry if Dante seems a bit OOC; I pulled an all-nighter writing this story so I wouldn't forget it haha. Oh well. Enjoy nonetheless!

It was a cold, sunny morning and Dante was sitting at his desk, feet propped up with a magazine over his face. Though, upon hearing a quiet yawn and the pitter-patter of feet, his left hand comes up to his face and removes the magazine so he can stare upon the tired and sleepy (female name) coming down the stairs.

“Mornin',” he says and grins at her. (female name) just nods and raises an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

“You're in a good mood.”

“Yep.”

“Any particular reason why?” she continues as she walks into the kitchen and grabs a small carton of chocolate milk from the fridge.

“Nope.”

(female name) comes back into the room with her glass and widens her eyes in disbelief.

“Holy shit it's genuine with no reason,” she says before taking a sip, earning a laugh from Dante.

“Good morning!” says Patty as she comes through the door. Dante nods at her and (female name) smiles at her.

“Morning, sweety,” she says, suddenly pausing to look at the two small kids behind her. Patty walks both girls over to where she was standing and both of them suddenly come forward, each extending paper and a colorful Sharpie toward her. (female name) looks at them questioningly as the younger girl speaks.

“Miss (female name), you were amazing in last week's video! Will you sign these for us?”

Instantly realizing what they meant, her cheeks turn to scarlet in no time. Nervously, she takes the paper and Sharpie from one of the girls, signs it, then hands it back and does the same with the next. They hug her in appreciation before dashing off into the morning sun. Dante, who had stood up as soon as he heard the word 'video', had then become the half-demon meat shield for Patty, who'd run to hide behind him. Dante even flinches as her icy glare passes through him and straight into Patty. Taking a deep, exasperated breath, (female name) finally stands, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

“How many kids at the orphanage have you shown my YouTube channel to?” she questions, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Patty fidgets and Dante, completely dumbfounded, steps to the side to send a curious glance in her direction. She meets the stone hard glare from (female name) and quickly moves her gaze to the floor.

“It wasn't my fault! All the kids saw me watching your videos every week and now they look forward to them! You're like a YouTube star!”

Dante's sudden shout makes both girls jump and stare at him.

“What am I missing here? Someone clue me in!”

Patty instantly starts to open her mouth to speak, but was cut off quickly by a low warning.

“Don't you dare. You promised you wouldn't tell!”

“But-!”

“No! Its bad enough he's gonna pester me until I tell him. If someone HAS to tell him about the channel, it should be me.”

Dante raises an eyebrow at her questioningly. “What do you do on your YouTube channel?”

(female name) rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. “I film J-Pop dance covers. There. Happy?”

“How many subscribers do you have?”

She furrows her brows and looks at him suspiciously. “About eighteen-hundred. Why?”

“And what articles of clothing have you removed on camera to get those subscribers?”

There was a quick pause until Dante had to duck to avoid getting hit in the face by a flying shoe.

“I'm proud to say I haven't removed ANY articles of clothing, asshole. People subscribe to me because they like seeing me dance every week. Is that really such a bad thing?” Without even looking, her right hand shoots out and points at Patty, who was about to sneak right through the entrance door.

“And you. Don't even think this means you're off the hook. You're not getting your Christmas present early.”

“But (female name)!”

Once again, (female name) shoots her with her famous icy glare and Patty quickly scurries out the door.

Dante chuckles and sets his hands on his hips, offering her a teasing smirk.

“So, when are you planning to film your next dance cover?”

Upon seeing his expression, she fearfully takes a step back. “You wouldn't....Would you?”

“Hmmm?”

“You're not gonna follow me and watch me film, are you?” she asked reluctantly, casting her eyes to the floor nervously. Dante smirks and walks over, wrapping his strong muscular arms around her waist from behind as he nuzzles his nose into her (hair color) hair.

“And why would I not want to?”

Despite the blush creeping onto her cheeks, (female name) sighs and speaks softly.

“Because I'm afraid...”

Dante pulls back to step in front of her as his fingers gently seize her chin and turn her face until she was looking him straight in the eyes. Seeing the softened look upon his chiseled face makes her blush even more and avert her gaze away from his eyes.

“Afraid of what?”

(female name) sighs and contemplates her words before speaking. “I'm afraid of....”

“Of?”

“I'm afraid of screwing up in front of you, okay? You know how well I deal with pressure...” she says in a sad tone. When Dante doesn't answer right away, she walks a few steps to the entrance and leans in the doorway, looking out into the alleyway.

“I don't even know if I'm ready to film the dance that I've been working on” she adds sadly, rubbing her arms absent-mindedly.

Dante goes silent for a moment or two before speaking again. “What makes you think you're not?”

“The tempo of the song is so fast-paced that I often lose the rhythm and therefore ruin the entire atmosphere I've built up. And its a shame because the song means a lot to me. All I want is to express how that song makes me feel inside, but I just can't. I've tried so many times to get through the whole song, but I fail every time. Even trying to think about practicing it makes me anxious...” she trails off, resting her head against the wooden door frame.

Dante's hand briefly comes into her line of vision as he once again turns her face to look at him, who smiles softly down at her.

“You. Me. Tomorrow. Whatever location you want.” Before she could protest, he stoops down to kiss her sweetly on the lips, drawing out a small smile in her. Dante tilts his head as he studies her.

“Something wrong?”

“Mm. No. You just look so much better when you smile.”

 

***The Next Morning...***

Dante sits on the couch, waiting for (female name) to finish getting ready. A few moments later, she comes down the stairs wearing a really baggy hoodie. He takes in her bare legs and raises an eyebrow.

“You're gonna get sick, honey. You do know its winter right now, right?”

“Thank you for that, captain obvious. However, my rules for filming mean that I have to actually give a shit about my appearance.”

Dante laughs once before gesturing to the hoodie. “Then what's that big ugly-”

She lifts a single finger and that shuts him up. “The hoodie's purpose is to keep me warm until we get there. I know I'm gonna have minor frostbite after this, but I'm not THAT stupid.”

(female name) gingerly opens the door and steps out onto the alleyway pavement, looking up and smiling softly.

“Its snowing.”

“You sure you don't want to go in and change?”

Flashing one of her gorgeous smiles at him, she walks a few steps ahead and calls to him over her shoulder.

“Nope. I'm actually feeling pretty adventurous.”

Dante smirks at her bare legs and wraps his arm around her waist. “So I see.”

Eventually, Dante and (female name) walk into the local park and Dante scans his blue eyes all over the landscape. Seeing his lover move, he instantly follows her to a marble fountain set beautifully in the center of the park. He watches her from behind as she looks at the fountain until she sighs happily.

“This is it.” She turns to him with a warm smile as he continues gazing at the fountain.

“This place seems very familiar,” he mused, causing a small chuckle to erupt from (female name). Suddenly, she pulls his coat collar down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulls away and looks at him fondly.

“Don't you remember? This is where we first met.”

And suddenly, the realization dawns on him. She was right; it was a late spring evening and he was headed home from a job. He was passing by the park and one look was all it took for him to stop dead in his tracks. He had seen you crying at the fountain as petals from the cherry blossom tree fell all around her. He couldn't stop himself from wandering over and actually kneeling in front of her to wipe her tears away. Slowly, his baby blue eyes found her (eye color) orbs and he gave her a small smile.

'You must be one of those angels my mom told me about.'

'I'm no angel...'

'Oh, but you are,' he said as he gently took her forearms and turned them over to see lots of scabbed cuts along her wrists, being careful not to hurt her.

'You see, my mom told me that the angels who had to live here on Earth would harm themselves because they didn't like being forced to live here. She always said that those who harmed themselves,' he paused, gently running his fingertips down every scabbed wound. Slowly, he looks up at her and smiles softly.

'They were the bravest angels of all.'

Upon hearing those words, she just fell apart, right in front of him. He eventually coaxed her to go and get something to eat with him and the two spent the rest of the night talking about life's struggles safely confined within the walls of Devil May Cry.

Dante smiles at the fond memory as his thumb brushes over the back of her hand. (female name) leans up and presses a kiss to his stubbled chin before stepping forward and throwing the hoodie off in one swift movement. Underneath it, she wore a black puffy-sleeved blouse that extended out like a tailcoat in the back paired with a red plaid skirt and her black lace-up knee-high boots. Dante whistles as he watches her catch the hoody and throw it onto a nearby bench.

“Do you always wear that when you film a dance cover?”

(female name) smiles at him before shaking her head. “No, this is the first time I've worn it since the tailor finished it for me. This video is supposed to be special for me, so I wanted to just go all out, I guess.”

“Speaking of, what's the name of the song you'll be dancing to?”

“Its by a J-Pop group called AKB48. The song is called 'River'.”

Dante tilts his head, inspecting her bear forearms as she sets up the tripod for the camcorder a few feet in front of the bench and facing the fountain. 

“Not sure if this is known to you, but your battle scars are showing.”

She just laughs once and smiles at him before inspecting them herself. “I know. I want them to be visible for this video.”

“You want them to be visible in a song about a river?”

“No, 'River' is about facing the hardships of life, which is what the river is a metaphor for. Oh, and if I get to the end of this song without screwing up, I'm gonna shout the ending Japanese line in English, so you've been warned. Though, I probably won't make it to the end anyway.”

She suddenly squeals when Dante lifts her off the ground and lowers her down to him so he can kiss her. He presses his forehead to her and nuzzles her nose affectionately with his as his eyes bore into hers.

“You'll make it. I know you will.”

He kisses her once more before setting her down and takes a seat on the bench as she presses the record button on the camcorder and Dante hits the play button on her phone. And, as she takes a deep breath right as the song starts, he notices she's smiling as she drums out the first couple moves using her hands , thighs, and feet together. 

Curiously, Dante looks at her through the little screen on the camcorder and smiles, absolutely loving how the natural lighting and snow made her skin look like porcelain and how her outfit complemented her entirely. And when she smiled, that made his heart soar to such immense heights.

Throughout the entire dance, Dante felt like she had an endless supply of energy; her enthusiasm and the way it reflected in her movements was astonishing. She even knew all of the Japanese words, which just made it that much more real, in his opinion.

Suddenly, during a Japanese line of the song, she nervously licks her lips and shouts to the camera in time with the Japanese line:

“Cross the river, you can do it!”

She was still for a moment after the song ended, and that was when the realization actually hit her: she'd made it to the end of the song. (female name) slowly breaks her last pose and takes in a few quick breaths until her left hand suddenly comes up to cover her mouth and she collapses onto one knee, crying and trembling.

In an instant, Dante is kneeling at her side, not caring that the camera was still recording. As she tried to regain her breathing, unsuccessfully at first, Dante quickly takes off his signature red leather trench coat and drapes it around her quivering shoulders. His hand starts to rub warmth into her back and he looks at her.

“You did it! That song really hits you, huh?”

Through an almost strangled intake of breath, she shakes her head slowly as more tears spill over.

“N-no, its not that...”

“Then what's wrong, sweetheart? You can't tell me that that wasn't perfect, because it was.”

Once again, (female name) shakes her head slowly, making Dante laugh once as he takes her chin between his fingers and tilts her head upward so he could wipe her eyes.

“Then why the tears, (female name)?”

Her trembling fingers seek his and she holds his hands above her heart, her glistening (eye color) eyes meeting his concerned icy blue ones. 

“I-I was lost...”

Dante looks at her expectantly, waiting patiently for her to finish her sentence. She struggled to form the next bit due to a fresh wave of tears streaking down her face.

“I was so lost that I thought I'd never be able to find my way...But...”

The next wave of tears hit her like a truck, sending her body into episodes of trembles and shivering. Dante wasn't sure where she was going with her words, but he was about ready to have a panic attack just waiting for her to finish. Slowly, she regains herself and, as his hands go to cup her cheeks again, she gently grasps his wrists, and looks at him through her trembling.

“But you found me....You helped me cross the river, Dante...” Eventually, she released his hands and hunched over her knees, riding out the rest of her crying spell with her hands planted firmly on the cold ground. Dante suddenly but gently reached for her, tucking her against him and under his chin as he murmurs comforting words. Though it took a few minutes, it did calm her down tremendously. Dante carefully leans in and cups her left cheek as his lips brush delicately over hers in a loving manner. Once he was satisfied that she'd calmed down, he presses a gentle kiss to her forehead and pulls her into his lap, rubbing her back up and down.

“I love you, (female name). I love you more than anything.”

 

***The Next Day...***

Dante was sitting on the couch, staring at (female name)'s laptop screen. He had spent most of the morning watching the video over and over and reading people's comments. What he did not expect, however, was for (female name) to actually leave all the footage at the end of the song stay at the end of the video, so everyone could now see the entire scene afterward. He blushes slightly and pushes the laptop away as sleeping beauty herself walks down the stairs.

“Morning. You're up early.”

“Mornin', baby.” He greets her with an affectionate nuzzle against her cheek. She plops down on the couch next to him and laughs when she sees that he was watching the video again.

“Do you hate me because I left all the raw footage in at the end?”

Dante goes thoughtful for a moment. “Honestly, I don't. At least this way, I can watch it every day.”

He pulls her gently into a tender kiss and she sighs contently, knowing that she was home.


End file.
